In boiler systems known heretofore having a low water cut off control and/or water column in an equalizing piping network, a drain pipe is provided from the junction of the low water cut off outlet pipe (or column) to the lower horizontal pipe. A valve in the drain line outside the network is provided for cleaning and blow down of the lines. The junctions of lines in the systems are provided with cross plugs to enable cleaning and rodding of the lines. The major drawback of this approach is that, the valve does not allow for individual blow down of the lines for thorough cleaning of each line. Further, ASME standards require that the blow down valve be placed outside the equalizing network to insure that the low water cut off network is inactivated by an inadvertantly closed valve which could occur in the blow down process. Further it is required that each junction of piping in the network provide access to the lines of the network for rodding and cleaning.